I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms and, more particularly, to a volley gun.
II. Description of Related Art
There are many previously known volley guns, i.e. guns capable of firing two or more projectiles simultaneously. These previously known volley guns typically include a plurality of barrels which are aggregated together. Each barrel is loaded individually with a projectile and propellant so that each gun barrel acts independently, although in some previously known designs a common firing method was employed to ignite the individual propellant charges for the individual barrels simultaneously or substantially simultaneously.
These previously known volley guns suffered from a number of different disadvantages. In particular, the previously known volley guns suffered from a large variance in timing of the fire since it is difficult to ignite the propellant charge for each barrel independently and simultaneously. Furthermore, even small time delays in the ignition of the propellant for the different barrels result in torque loads applied to the gun during firing. These torque loads in turn result in inaccurate firing of the projectiles from the various barrels.